1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a particular type of power transmission belt in the form of a Mobius strip, but more specifically relating to a power transmission Mobius belt made from a single strip of flexible material wherein the assembled structure consists of several laminae.
2. Description of Prior Art
The transmission of circulatory mechanical energy from one location to another is conventionally accomplished by at least a pair of pulleys and its associated power transmission belt or belts. The power transmission belts generally employed for such purposes are usually made from a flexible material such as rubber or plastic, which have desirable friction properties for use in power transmission. The conventional power transmission belt has at least two different surfaces wherein at least one surface of the belt is in constant continuous contact with the pulley from which the mechanical energy is generated and a pulley to which the mechanical energy is transmitted, and at least one other surface that does not come into contact with either pulley. This type of arrangement does not provide for the maximum usage of the material from which the drive belt is made as the surface of the belt which does not come into contact with the pulley is not being used thereby not contributing to the useful life of the entire belt. Consequently, in order to utilize all of the material of the power transmission belt, a Mobius power transmission belt was developed, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,479,929 issued to Harris on Aug. 23, 1949. This type of belt provided many advantages over the prior art in that because of the unique characteristic of a Mobius strip, both sides or every portion of the surface of the belt came into contact with the drive pullies during its operation thereby providing the means for utilizing a substantial amount of the material from which the belt is made. Theoretically, a Mobius belt has only one side, but for purposes of explanation and description of the present invention, any reference to the two different Mobius of the Modius belt should be correctly understood as meaning the opposed surfaces.
Another form of a Mobius power transmission belt is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,463 issued to Stowers on June 29, 1971, wherein a power drive mechanism consists of a Mobius drive belt system wherein the belt has grooves or teeth on the opposed surfaces.
The instant invention is concerned with a Mobius belt made in a particular manner, that is, from a single strip of flexible material wherein the assembled structure contains several laminae. The advantage in this structure resides in continuity and superior mechanical integrity of the assembled structure which renders longer life, greater wear resistance and higher tensil strength.
Laminated power trnasmission belts, not possessing Mobius characteristics, are well known in the art, such as suggested by U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,978 issued to Rahmes on Apr. 8, 1969. The power transmission belt shown therein is constructed from several pieces of a tape-like material adhered together in offset length-wise relationship wherein the exposed adhesive ends are joined together to complete the formation of the belt.
Not only does this belt lack the characteristic of a Mobius strip, but contains a connective joint-like structure within the belt loop which renders it susceptible to failures and uneven wear.
Other laminated power transmission belts having laminated structures, but not having Mobius characteristics, are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,023 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,256,756.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary purpose of this invention to produce a power transmission belt of the Mobius type from a single strip of flexible material in laminated form.
Another purpose of this invention is to form a power transmission belt with high tensil strength and good mechanical integrity.
Other objects of this invention will become readily apparent in view of the following description and appended claims.